Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plugs for use in packaging roll goods and in particular to a novel and highly effective plug that facilitates "blind" coupling of the plug with the core of the roll goods even if the plug and the roll goods when making initial contact with each other are laterally offset from each other by a distance of up to a half of the diameter of the core.